진혁아
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Minkyu adalah tetangga Jinhyuk yang melihat sisi berbeda dari Pemuda Lee itu setelah dia pikir dia sudah mengenalinya dalam satu tahun ini. (Kim Min Kyu, Lee Jin Hyuk, Produce X 101)
1. Bagian 1

**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

진혁아

_(Top!Minkyu x Bottom!Jinhyuk)_

**.**

Pribadi Jinhyuk merupakan karakter menyenangkan dan membuat orang lain merasa ringan dengan hadirnya, dia sering mengungkap celoteh atau melakukan tingkah konyol yang menghadirkan senyuman geli atau gerutuan kesal pada wajah orang-orang di dekatnya.

Minkyu mengenali Jinhyuk sebagai tetangga yang tidak pernah memberatkan tangan saat si lebih muda membutuhkan bantuan, Jinhyuk membentuk senyum dan memperlihatkan sikap bahwa dia tidak memiliki masalah selagi dia meminta makanan milik Minkyu.

Laki-laki yang menunjukkan sikap diam dan meluruskan pandangan pada botol minuman alkohol ini bukan laki-laki yang dikenali oleh Minkyu dalam satu tahun terakhir, terlalu berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa . . .

"Jinhyuk-Hyung" Minkyu menempatkan dirinya pada bangku merah, memperhatikan Jinhyuk yang menyimpan lengan pada meja bar

"Siapa?" Tanya Jinhyuk, enggan memindahkan pandangannya dari gelas minuman yang dia mainkan dengan memutar bagian kaki

"Aku, Minkyu" Balas Minkyu seraya memperhatikan pipi merah maupun pandangan sayu milik Jinhyuk

"Minkyu" Bibir Jinhyuk mengulangi nama yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicara, sebelum dia mengangguk satu kali

"Apa, yang terjadi?" Nada tidak yakin dalam perkataan Minkyu yang berusaha mengetahui keadaan dari sang tetangga

"Tidak ada" Jinhyuk menjawab dengan meninggikan sudut bibirnya, tidak memiliki kesan bahagia di wajahnya

"Kau tidak ingin memberikan senyum" Komentar Minkyu, merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyum paksa milik Jinhyuk

"Kyu" Panggil Jinhyuk seraya menolehkan wajah, berusaha memandang teman bicara selagi pening memukul kepalanya

"Iya" Sahut Minkyu, memberi isyarat dia mendengarkan pada Jinhyuk yang tidak dapat memfokus pandangan

"Bodoh ya?" Pertanyaan Jinhyuk menimbulkan ekspresi tidak mengerti pada wajah Minkyu yang mendengarkan

"Bodoh?" Wajah Minkyu memiliki ekspresi tidak memahami apapun selagi dia mengulangi kata Jinhyuk

"Aku bodoh" Tidak lagi memainkan gelas minuman, Jinhyuk mengarahkan telunjuk pada dirinya sendiri

"Kenapa kau berpikir kau bodoh?" Kelereng Minkyu memperhatikan Jinhyuk yang menempatkan wajah pada sisi meja

"Karena aku tidak mengatakannya" Pipi Jinhyuk menempeli meja bar seraya dia menempatkan arah pandang pada Minkyu

"Apa yang harus kau katakan?" Tangan Minkyu terulur, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal dari sisi wajah Jinhyuk

"Aku tidak merasa baik kalau dia meninggalkanku" Jinhyuk menjawab selagi dia menyamankan posisi wajah

"Aku ingin dia berjuang untukku" Lanjut Jinhyuk, tidak lagi meninggikan matanya untuk mencari presensi Minkyu

"Lalu aku menjadi orang yang egois" Minkyu merasakan hela nafas Jinhyuk yang menyapu gelang tangan

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar" Perlahan, Minkyu memahami situasi yang dihadapi oleh Jinhyuk

"Eung?" Tatapan Jinhyuk meninggi untuk memperhatikan Minkyu, meski Minkyu meyakini visinya mengabur

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Jinhyuk" Minkyu menanggalkan imbuhan yang menaruh jarak antara dia dan sang tetangga

"Jinhyuk melakukan hal yang benar?" Jinhyuk mempertanyakan dengan cara bicara yang lucu lagi menggemaskan

"Iya, Jinhyuk melakukan hal yang benar" Pada waktu lain, Minkyu dapat melemparkan tawa keras karena bicaranya

"Seungwoo-Hyung akan bahagia dengan pilihan orangtuanya?" Tanya Jinhyuk, memaling tatap dari Minkyu yang membentuk senyum dengan sikap positif

"Dan Jinhyuk harus bahagia" Surai Jinhyuk memberikan gelitik saat si lebih dewasa melakukan gerakan mengangguk untuk menyetujui kata Minkyu

"Jinhyuk akan bahagia" Gerakan bibir Jinhyuk dibaca oleh Minkyu, sebelum dia memberi atensi pada kelopak mata Jinhyuk yang menutup.

Ekspresi damai milik Jinhyuk menimbulkan perasaan senang dan menggelitik sudut bibir Minkyu sebelum dia menyadari Jinhyuk memiliki keringat dingin dan membasahi tangan yang dia biarkan menjadi bantal di sisi wajah Jinhyuk, Minkyu memiliki perasaan buruk.

Perasaan buruk membuat dia mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan bar tanpa memikirkan teman yang memberi ajakan pada dirinya, hanya mempedulikan sosok Jinhyuk yang tidak henti memiliki keringat dingin dalam rengkuhan ala pengantin yang dilakukan Minkyu.

**~ (Chapter 1) End ~**

Aku masih ngeship Yohan x Jinhyuk dan akan menulis fanfic mereka setelah menemukan shipper lainnya (dex), tapi lagi ngeship berat sama Minkyu x Jinhyuk. Mereka punya banyak banget momen setelah PDX selesai, tapi ngga ada yang nulis fanfic dengan ship ini (kalaupun ada, Minkyu jadi bottom).

Sebenarnya sih momen mereka ada banyak banget, sampe aku bingung mau pilih momen apa yang menjadikan shipper mereka kayak Minkyu yang telepon pas Jinhyuk nge live, Minkyu yang komen pas Jinhyuk jalan sama Daehwi, dan banyak momen lain. Tapi aku kepikiran ide cerita ini setelah Minkyu bercanda dan terkesan manggil Jinhyuk dengan 'Jinhyuk-ah', tolong dong momen ini gemesin banget.


	2. Bagian 2

**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

진혁아

(Top!Minkyu x Bottom!Jinhyuk)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

Keranjang buah tidak mendapatkan posisi di meja kecil karena tempat bunga maupun barang yang diletakkan dengan sembarang, tapi Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangan dan menerima keranjang buah yang diberikan oleh Minkyu seraya memperlihatkan senyuman.

Tidak ingin berdiri dan menjadi kaku dengan berdiam canggung, Minkyu mendudukkan diri pada bangku yang berada di sisi tempat tidur dan memperhatikan Jinhyuk yang melihat keranjang buah seperti dia ingin mempelajari buah-buah dalam keranjang.

Hanya menempatkan perhatiannya pada Jinhyuk, Minkyu tidak mengetahui kenapa dia memalingkan tatapnya pada objek lain saat Jinhyuk henti memperhatikan buah dalam keranjang . . .

"Kau yang mengantarku pada rumah sakit?" Pertanyaan Jinhyuk membuat Minkyu mengembalikan arah pandangannya

"Iya, aku panik saat kau tidak henti mengeluarkan keringat dingin" Minkyu menjawab dengan gerak mengangguk

"Kau yang menghubungi Wooseok?" Tanya Jinhyuk, menyempatkan diri untuk melirik bunga putih di meja

"I, ya. Aku minta maaf karena aku menggunakan ponselmu" Balas Minkyu dengan sorot mata yang merasa bersalah

"Bukan masalah, sama sekali bukan masalah" Jinhyuk memberikan respon seraya menggerakkan tangan

"Tidak masalah kalau aku menggunakan ponselmu, Jinhyuk-Hyung?" Wajah Minkyu memperlihatkan rasa canggung

"Kau hanya memberi kabar pada temanku, bukan masalah" Minkyu melihat Jinhyuk mengatupkan bibir

"Aku tidak menghubungi orang terakhir dalam catatan telepon. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Minkyu.

Ingatan Minkyu mengingat kontak nama 'Snoopy-Hyung' dengan emotikon hati adalah orang terakhir dalam catatan telepon milik Jinhyuk, menghindarkan kontak yang dia yakini merupakan alasan Jinhyuk meneguk minuman alkohol.

"Tidak, kau melakukan hal yang benar" Perkataan Jinhyuk mengingatkan Minkyu saat dia menyebut Jinhyuk tanpa imbuhan

"Senang kalau aku tidak melakukan kesalahan" Kata Minkyu seraya memperhatikan Jinhyuk yang memiliki raut berpikir

"Apakah aku begitu kacau?" Pandangan Jinhyuk berlari pada serakan barang di meja, tapi Minkyu tahu maksudnya

"Tidak. Kau hanya berbeda dengan biasa" Punggung Minkyu menyentuh bangku di sisi tempat tidur milik Jinhyuk

"Kau mengetahui Seungwoo-Hyung?" Tatapan Jinhyuk meninggalkan barang di meja kecil, menatap Minkyu

"Iya, kau hanya menceritakan bagian kecil dan aku hanya menduga" Kepala Minkyu melakukan gerak mengangguk

"Apakah aku menangis dengan keras?" Tidak melepaskan perhatian pada Minkyu, Jinhyuk memberi tanya lain

"Apakah aku mengeluhkan keadaan?" Belum menerima jawaban dari Minkyu, pertanyaan lain diberi oleh Jinhyuk

"Apakah aku melempar barang dan mengajak orang lain melakukan kelahi?" Jinhyuk menghelakan nafas

"Jinhyuk-Hyung ingin melakukannya?" Suara Minkyu memasuki pendengaran Jinhyuk, tidak memberi jawaban

"Ingin?" Ulang Jinhyuk, tidak memiliki pikiran bahwa dia akan menerima pertanyaan ini dari Minkyu

"Kau tidak melakukannya, tapi kau ingin dan kau memikirkannya benar?" Kelereng Minkyu menanti balasan

"Pasti, kupikir aku dapat melakukannya saat aku tidak sadar" Hambar, senyum Jinhyuk merupakan halus dari menertawakan diri

"Kau dapat menangis, meski kau memiliki kesadaran" Atensi yang dia berikan pada Jinhyuk membuat dia menemukan geleng

"Laki-laki menangis, adalah hal memalukan" Jinhyuk menolak dengan perkataan yang biasa didengar oleh Minkyu

"Tapi kau membutuhkannya" Kata Minkyu seraya mengarahkan tatapannya pada jemari Jinhyuk

"Aku, tidak," Selimut di sisi tubuh Jinhyuk tidak lagi dicengkeram saat Minkyu meraih jemarinya dengan perlahan

"Aku dapat menyembunyikan tangisanmu" Perlahan, Minkyu menempatkan tangan Jinhyuk untuk memegang dirinya

"Tidak memalukan kalau aku menangis?" Bahan pakaian Minkyu menahan suara Jinhyuk, tapi Minkyu menyadari gemetar dalam bicaranya

"Jinhyuk, tidak masalah untuk menangis" Minkyu berhati dalam menyebutkan nama Jinhyuk, pun memberi tepukan ringan di punggung.

Jinhyuk merapatkan dirinya pada Minkyu dan membenamkan wajahnya, tidak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui dia menangis dan mendengarkan dia mengisak dengan suara menyedihkan. Sepuluh jemari Jinhyuk memegang bahan kemeja yang dikenakan oleh si lebih muda.

Padahal Minkyu merasakan satu tahun sebagai waktu yang tidak singkat, tapi dia hanya menaruh pandangan sempit mengenai Jinhyuk yang memiliki kesan ceria dan dapat dia andalkan pada banyak waktu. Minkyu ingin, dirinya diandalkan oleh Jinhyuk dari saat ini.

**~ (Chapter 2) End ~**

Cerita ini rada ngedrama dan lebih punya alur cerita daripada Softly, jadi mungkin momen manis Minkyu sama Jinhyuk hanya sedikit dan lebih fokus sama perasaan Minkyu mengenai Jinhyuk.

Makasih buat semua yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, dan memberi review untuk bagian sebelumnya. Aku jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin ini, dan aku minta maaf karena update ngga menentu.


	3. Bagian 3

**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

**진혁아**

(Top! Minkyu x Bottom! Jinhyuk)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

Asap kendaraan meninggalkan dua orang yang menempatkan diri di perhentian dengan dua ekspresi, satu memiliki raut wajah yang tenang dan mengulaskan senyum karena sosok di sisinya memiliki sorot bingung maupun kuluman bibir yang ingin mengungkap tanya.

Langkah Jinhyuk melakukan peniruan pada langkah Minkyu yang menggerakkan tungkai dengan rasa yakin, belum menggemakan tanya dan memilih untuk percaya pada Minkyu karena si Pemuda Kim jelas mengetahui dimana tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi.

Pendengaran Minkyu mendapati Jinhyuk membuang nafas, dia menyadari si lebih dewasa tertinggal sekian langkah di belakang dirinya atau dia melangkah lamban dari Minkyu dengan sengaja . . .

"Lelah?" Tanya Minkyu, belum melupakan fakta Jinhyuk meninggalkan rumah sakit pada empat hari yang lalu

"Aku membutuhkan istirahat" Berdiam dan menempatkan tangannya pada tempurung lutut, Jinhyuk membalas

"Baiklah" Setuju Minkyu seraya memundurkan langkah, dia melepaskan tas punggung untuk meraih botol minuman

"Kau tidak memiliki buku pelajaran?" Bingung, Jinhyuk memberikan tanya saat dia memberi lirikan pada tas Minkyu

"Iya, aku tidak perlu buku pelajaran pada perjalanan ini" Tangan Minkyu membuka botol minuman di tangannya

"Aku pikir kau ingin menemukan suasana baru untuk mengerjakan tugas" Kernyitan bingung Jinhyuk dapat dilihat

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerjakan tugas" Gerakan menggeleng dilakukan oleh Minkyu, bibirnya memiliki senyum geli

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Pandangan Jinhyuk memperhatikan botol minuman yang diulur padanya

"Menenangkan diri" Ingin menemukan posisi nyaman di sisi jalan, Minkyu menaruh tangan di sisi tubuh

"Kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau cemaskan?" Jinhyuk menerima botol minuman dari Minkyu selagi bertanya

"Heum" Angguk Minkyu, hanya memberi jawaban dengan deham daripada mengungkap apa yang dia cemaskan

"Fokus pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kau mencemaskan sesuatu" Sorot bersalah di pandangan Jinhyuk

"Jangan berpikir kau melakukan kesalahan, Jinhyuk-Hyung" Tangan Minkyu menyentuh surai halus milik Jinhyuk

"Kau membutuhkan aku, tapi aku hanya memikirkan diriku. Ini salah" Kata Jinhyuk, menyalahkan diri

"Tidak perlu merasa salah untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri" Minkyu masih menyamankan diri di sisi jalan

"Aku lebih dewasa darimu. Seharusnya kau menyandarkan diri padaku" Bibir Jinhyuk mencebik tidak senang

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" Nada bicara Minkyu menyiratkan rasa tidak setuju pada ucapan Jinhyuk

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?" Pandangan Jinhyuk memberi kesan dia merasa terkejut karena Minkyu tidak mengetahuinya

"Tidak pernah" Balas Minkyu seraya mengulum senyum, terhibur dengan raut wajah yang diperlihat oleh Jinhyuk

"Aku mengatakannya" Kata Jinhyuk dengan meninggikan dagu, menimbulkan tawa geli pada wajah Minkyu.

Hanya satu pekan dia tidak mendengarkan celotehan Jinhyuk yang memberi kesan segar, tapi dia merindukan dan begitu menyenangi bahwa dia dapat mendengarkan celoteh ringan dari Jinhyuk hingga dia melontarkan tawa.

"Tapi aku memikirkan hal yang berbeda" Ucap Minkyu selagi dia menyimpan botol minuman pada tas punggung

"Benarkah?" Bunyi Jinhyuk menepuk tangan untuk membersihkan noda debu mengisi suasana antara mereka

"Iya, aku harap kau dapat menyandarkan diri padaku" Tidak fokus, Minkyu melarikan pandangannya dari Jinhyuk

"Aku ingat saat kau memanggilku di rumah sakit" Langkah Jinhyuk menyusul gerakan tungkai milik Minkyu

"Apa?" Sejujurnya Minkyu tidak memiliki ide mengenai apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jinhyuk hingga si Lee membentuk senyum di wajah

"Kau memanggilku tanpa menggunakan imbuhan" Rasa geli dapat dilihat pada lengkungan senyum yang diperlihatkan oleh Jinhyuk

"Tidak sopan ya?" Minkyu tidak mengetahui alasan Jinhyuk mengingat momen itu dan membentuk senyum, tapi dia mengurung tanya

"Bukan, aku senang saat kau memanggil namaku" Elak Jinhyuk, menolak dugaan Minkyu dengan gerak mengibaskan tangan

"Jinhyuk" Rapal Minkyu dengan nada berhati, menukar tatapan dengan Jinhyuk dan menemukan senyuman dari wajah si lebih dewasa.

Tidak ada yang menghalangi Minkyu dari merasa bahagia saat dia mendapati Jinhyuk yang mengulas senyum di sisinya, merasa terhibur dengan Minkyu menyebutkan namanya dan menyenangi pandangan matahari terbenam dari bukit kecil dimana Minkyu menenangkan diri.

Kalau Jinhyuk memiliki senyuman dan tidak memperlihatkan sorotan sendu pada wajahnya, maka Minkyu tidak lagi memiliki sesuatu yang membuat dia cemas dan mengganggu pikirannya hingga dia ingin melempar buku catatan dan melajukan langkah untuk melihat Jinhyuk.

**~ (Chapter 3) End ~**

Lagi istirahat ngedrama, mau ngasih manis dulu sebelum bagian berikutnya lanjut ngedrama.

Di cerita ini, Jinhyuk ngga bisa minum, tapi dia nekat minum karena lagi sakit hati. Setahu aku sih, Jinhyuk emang ngga ngerokok dan minum alkohol, tapi aku ngga tahu efeknya bakal gimana. Soal hubungan Jinhyuk dan Seungwoo, perlahan dijawab di bagian-bagian berikutnya.

Makasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini, dan memberi review untuk bagian sebelumnya. Sehat selalu.


	4. Bagian 4

**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

**진혁아**

(Top! Minkyu x Bottom! Jinhyuk)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

Minkyu sudah menemukan Jinhyuk yang mengulaskan senyum dan melontarkan celoteh dengan nada antusias, dia menyenandungkan musik pengiring dari film animasi saat mereka melakukan perjalanan pulang dari memperhatikan matahari terbenam.

Jinhyuk kembali dan tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, tapi Minkyu akan memburu langkahnya pada Jinhyuk seandainya ruang obrolan dari jurusan tidak mengingatkan dirinya memiliki beberapa tugas yang perlu dia selesaikan setelah dia bersikap abai.

Bunyi dari kaleng minuman merupakan suara yang dapat didengar, menggantikan bunyi jemari yang menari di papan ketik maupun bunyi menggesek dari halaman buku yang diganti.

"Hening" Tidak perlu membuka suara dengan keras, Minkyu meyakini Jinhyuk mendengar apa yang dia katakan

"Iya" Jinhyuk membatalkan keinginan untuk mengulurkan tangan saat Minkyu memberikan kaleng minuman

"Aku tidak memiliki makanan" Bukan hanya perkara Jinhyuk, Minkyu melakukan banyak hal pada pekan ini

"Apakah aku hanya mengunjungimu untuk mengambil makananmu?" Sikap merajuk ditunjukkan oleh Jinhyuk

"Tidak, aku memberi tahu aku tidak dapat menyuguhkan sesuatu" Tindakan menggeleng dilakukan Minkyu

"Bukan masalah" Kaleng minuman menutupi bagian bawah dari wajah Jinhyuk, tapi Minkyu melihat maniknya

"Kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau cemaskan?" Pertanyaan Minkyu memiliki nada bicara bahwa dia berhati

"Harusnya aku bahagia" Ekspresi Jinhyuk merupakan ekspresi yang dia lihat pada pekan lalu di bar minuman

"Ada apa dengan Seungwoo-Hyung?" Tangan Minkyu meraih kaleng minuman dalam genggaman Jinhyuk

"Dia memberi undangan dan memberitahu dia akan berbahagia" Bibir Jinhyuk mengulaskan senyum paksa

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Kening Minkyu memperlihatkan tanya maupun rasa tidak senang pada ulas senyum di sisinya

"Aku ingin bahagia seandainya dia bahagia" Rumit, Minkyu pening dengan mendengarkan beberapa bagian

"Kenapa kalian tidak berjuang?" Berusaha menahan diri dari mencampuri urusan Jinhyuk, Minkyu bertanya

"Seungwoo-Hyung, tidak dapat mengatasi situasi ini" Perlahan, Jinhyuk memberi jawaban dengan ucap terbata

"Seungwoo-Hyung tidak ingin melepaskanku, tapi dia tidak dapat menolak perjodohan" Jinhyuk menundukkan wajah

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Seungwoo-Hyung berada dalam kesadarannya" Tangan Jinhyuk saling menautkan diri

"Tapi dia melakukan'nya' dengan perempuan itu" Kesan mendung di wajah Jinhyuk memperlihatkan dia merasa kecewa

"Seungwoo-Hyung, harus mempertanggung jawabkannya" Jinhyuk membiarkan Minkyu memberi dekapan.

Jinhyuk melepaskan Seungwoo, tidak hanya karena orangtua Seungwoo menetapkan perjodohan dengan orang lain, melainkan karena Seungwoo tidak dapat mengatasi tekanan dan melakukan 'sesuatu' pada seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya.

"Kau harus bahagia, Jinhyuk" Minkyu mendekatkan posisi untuk mempermudah dirinya merengkuh Jinhyuk

"Tidak mudah" Telinga Minkyu berada di sisi wajah Jinhyuk, membuat dia mengetahui apa yang dibisik oleh Jinhyuk

"Paling tidak, jangan sesali apa yang kau lakukan" Berdiam dan memberikan rengkuhan pada Jinhyuk

"Dengan membiarkan Seungwoo-Hyung pergi?" Suara Jinhyuk mendapat redam dari bahu Minkyu yang dia sandari

"Dengan membuat dia memberanikan diri, melakukan tanggung jawabnya" Balas Minkyu, memberi sikap positif

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?" Minkyu pernah mengatakan ini, tapi Jinhyuk tidak mungkin mengingatnya

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Jinhyuk" Tidak masalah, walau dia harus mengatakan ini seribu hitungan

"Terima kasih" Nada bicara Jinhyuk memberi kesan yang lebih ringan dari nada bicara sebelumnya

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" Balas Minkyu, masih menepuk punggung Jinhyuk dengan tepukan ringan

"Kau berdiam di sisiku" Tepuk ringan pada punggungnya memberikan rasa nyaman hingga dia merasa kantuk

"Tidak perlu mengatakan terima kasih" Penolakan lain terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh Jinhyuk

"Aku menyulitkanmu, dan mengganggu waktumu" Lirikan Jinhyuk mengarah pada serakan barang yang terabaikan

"Ini tidak menyulitkan, aku hanya berdiam di sisimu" Minkyu merasakan Jinhyuk ingin melepaskan rengkuhannya

"Tapi kau tidak menyelesaikan urusanmu karena aku datang" Kelereng Minkyu mengikuti arah tatap Jinhyuk

"Bukan masalah. Aku mengatakan, kau dapat menyandarkan diri padaku" Pandangan Minkyu kembali pada sosok Jinhyuk di sisinya

"Aku akan mengandalkanmu mulai saat ini" Tidak membagikan senyum lebar namun dipaksa, Jinhyuk hanya menempatkan senyuman tipis

"Heum, kau dapat mengandalkanku dari saat ini" Bibir Minkyu membentuk senyum, merasa ringan dengan melihat senyum Jinhyuk.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara hingga Jinhyuk meraih tangan kiri Minkyu untuk memperhatikan jam tangan, memberitahu kalau ini adalah waktu melakukan makan siang dan Minkyu perlu mengisi tenaga sebelum dia mengerjakan tugas.

Jinhyuk tidak menghilangkan sikap peduli selayaknya dia merupakan saudara yang lebih tua dari Minkyu, merupakan sikap lucu lagi menggemaskan dalam pandangan Minkyu hingga dia melemparkan tawa geli selagi mendengar Jinhyuk.

**~ (Chapter 4) End ~**

Aku berharap bagian ini dapat menjelaskan hubungan Seungwoo dan Jinhyuk, silahkan ditanya kalau masih ada bagian yang kurang jelas supaya aku dapat memperjelasnya. Mau update cerita ini tapi susah ngebuka ffn, kadang bisa dibuka kadang ngga bisa dibuka, jaringan aku bermasalah atau orang lain juga ngerasain ini ?


	5. Bagian 5

**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

**진혁아**

(Top! Minkyu x Bottom! Jinhyuk)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

Terlalu aneh untuk melihat Jinhyuk membiarkan makanan dan menerima perlakuan Minkyu yang mengarahkan sendok pada mulutnya, dia biasa menganggap perlakuan ini hanya ditujukan pada anak kecil yang perlu dibujuk untuk menghabiskan makan.

Pikiran mengenai Jinhyuk yang menunjukkan sikap seolah dia baik saja begitu mengganggu hingga Minkyu tidak henti memikirkannya saat dia memiliki waktu, seperti waktu dimana dia membuang sampah pada tempat pembuangan di bagian luar dari gedung.

Jinhyuk memiliki kartu undangan dengan situasi buruk di tangan, seperti dia telah meremas kartu dan berpura tidak peduli sebelum dia mengganti pikirannya dan berdiam di tempat pembuangan . . .

"Pernikahan Seungwoo-Hyung?" Tanya Minkyu seraya meletakkan kantung sampah diantara sampah lainnya

"Iya" Balas Jinhyuk yang menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan

"Kau, menghadirinya?" Tidak yakin bahwa pembahasan ini merupakan hal menyenangkan, Minkyu berhati

"Tidak, aku tidak," Jinhyuk merapatkan bibir dan memperlihatkan sikap dia merasa ragu mengenai jawaban

"Kau tidak tahu?" Minkyu memberi bantuan saat dia tidak menemukan Jinhyuk ingin menuntaskan balasan

"Aku tidak tahu" Kepala Jinhyuk mengangguk untuk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Minkyu

"Kau ingin menghadirinya?" Minkyu menelusurkan pandangan untuk membaca tulisan di kartu undangan

"Tidak tahu" Balas Jinhyuk, nada merajuk karena dia merasa si lebih muda tidak memahami rasa cemasnya

"Aku tidak bertanya mengenai pikiranmu" Kata Minkyu dengan tenang, menahan geli dari sikap lucu Jinhyuk

"Kau bertanya mengenai inginku?" Tatapan Jinhyuk berpaling dari kartu undangan yang tidak dia lepaskan

"Iya. Kau ingin menghadirinya?" Berbeda dari waktu lalu, Minkyu bertanya dengan menatap manik Jinhyuk

"Tentu, aku ingin melihat apakah dia merasa bahagia" Kata Jinhyuk seraya menghindari tatapan Minkyu

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau dia tidak bahagia?" Tanya Minkyu yang mengembalikan pandangan pada kartu

"Sejujurnya, aku belum mengetahuinya" Jinhyuk tidak memiliki kendala, meski dia mengerutkan kening

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau dia sungguh bahagia?" Minkyu menemukan keheningan pada beberapa detik

"Aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku" Bibir Jinhyuk membuka, membisik dengan nada bicara yang tidak yakin

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menghadirinya" Kata Minkyu seraya menempatkan kartu undangan pada tangannya

"Kau menghadirinya?" Jinhyuk memiliki raut bingung seperti dia mempertanyakan indera pendengarnya

"Iya. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang berdiam di sisimu" Minkyu tidak memiliki nada ragu dalam bicara

"Jadi kau menghadirinya untuk menemaniku?" Pertanyaan Jinhyuk mendapat gerakan mengangguk

"Iya" Tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk membenarkan tanya dari Jinhyuk, Minkyu melisan jawaban

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya" Ekspresi canggung Jinhyuk seperti dia merasa dia menyulitkan Minkyu

"Aku tidak merasa berat untuk melakukannya" Bibir Minkyu mengulas senyum sebagai gerak pendukung

"Kau memiliki banyak hal untuk kau lakukan saat aku mengunjungi tempatmu" Jinhyuk mengingat kunjungan lalu

"Saat kau melakukan kunjungan?" Minkyu menaruh tangan di sisi kepala meski dia tidak merasakan gatal

"Um" Kuluman bibir Jinhyuk merapat selagi dia mendengungkan nada panjang untuk membenarkan

"Aku sudah mengerjakan banyak tugas, jadi aku tidak memiliki kegiatan di penghujung pekan" Kata Minkyu

"Istirahat setelah kau memiliki pekan yang sibuk. Kau dapat kelelahan" Jinhyuk menunjukkan sikap peduli

"Hyung" Nada tidak senang berada dalam panggilan Minkyu yang dia berikan pada Jinhyuk di sisinya.

Panggilan 'Hyung' ditanggalkan setelah Jinhyuk mengatakan dia senang Minkyu memanggil dirinya dengan nyaman, tapi laku Jinhyuk masih menganggap dirinya sebagai adik kecil.

"A, apa?" Jinhyuk menyadari rasa tidak senang meski Minkyu hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi biasa

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" Tahu bahwa Jinhyuk merasa takut, Minkyu melembutkan nada bicara

"Lalu?" Ekspresi Jinhyuk memperlihatkan dia tidak mengetahui masalah yang menimbulkan keluh Minkyu

"Aku hanya berusia lima tahun lebih muda darimu" Hanya menaruh senyum tipis untuk menutupi kesal

"Bukan anak kecil" Minkyu menyadari Jinhyuk yang berdiam dan memberikan perhatian padanya

"Kau dapat mengandalkanku" Tangan Minkyu mengusak surai halus milik Jinhyuk karena perasaan gemas.

Langkah Minkyu meninggalkan Jinhyuk yang berdiam dan tidak memberi tanda dia ingin membalas, kartu undangan yang menimbulkan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari Jinhyuk masih berada di tangan si pemuda Kim selagi dia merapatkan pintu apartemen.

Tidak menyenangi Jinhyuk menganggap dirinya sebagai adik kecil dan memberi perlakuan seolah dirinya anak kecil, tapi Minkyu begitu tidak menyenangi pemikiran mengenai Jinhyuk bingung ingin melakukan apa dan tidak memiliki seseorang di sisinya.

******(Chapter 5) End ~**

Aku mau nge-up di akhir pekan, tapi koneksi aku bermasalah jadi aku publish sekarang. Pas aku ngga tahu mau ngapain, koneksi aku lancar banget. Tapi pas aku mau publish sesuatu, koneksi aku kayak error, susah banget mau ngebuka ini atau ngebuka itu. Maaf, jadinya curhat.

Kesibukan lagi parah, dan berita KPOP juga banyak yang tidak menyenangkan. Berharap kalian ngga lupa buat makan dan memiliki waktu untuk diri sendiri, you deserve to have a rest and be okay.


	6. Bagian 6

**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

**진혁아**

(Top! Minkyu x Bottom! Jinhyuk)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

Jinhyuk memiliki pesona sendiri yang membuat orang lain merasa nyaman untuk dekat dengannya dan memandang dirinya, Minkyu selalu mengetahui Jinhyuk merupakan sosok penuh pesona hingga dia merasa enggan mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

Tapi Jinhyuk yang mengenakan pakaian formal dan merapihkan tata rambut, menampilkan pesona tidak terbantahkan hingga Minkyu menempatkan beberapa lirikan pada Jinhyuk yang menyambut kehadiran si lebih muda dengan mengulas senyum.

Karena tidak menemukan sosok Jinhyuk di sisinya, Minkyu menghentikan langkah dan menemukan Jinhyuk yang mendiamkan diri di depan cermin untuk memperhatikan tampilan . . .

"Kau menakjubkan" Minkyu menemukan ini adalah waktu ke tiga puluh empat dia mengatakannya

"Benarkah?" Pandangan Jinhyuk meninggalkan cermin, ingin memperhatikan ekspresi yang berada di wajah Minkyu

"Apakah aku memiliki kesan pembohong?" Tanya Minkyu dengan sorotan dia merasa tersinggung

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu" Tangan Jinhyuk meraih lengan Minkyu seraya menunjukkan senyum kesan polos

"Kau terus meragukan apa yang aku katakan" Minkyu ingat dia memuji Jinhyuk pada sepuluh menit yang lalu

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kau pembohong" Jinhyuk memperlihatkan senyuman adalah kelemahan Minkyu

"Heum" Tidak ingin meributkan pembahasan dengan panjang, Minkyu hanya mendeham sebagai balasan

"Aku pikir kau merasa marah padaku, tidak ingin bertemu denganku" Kata Jinhyuk dengan ekspresi cemas

"Lalu, kau akan datang sendirian?" Minkyu membiarkan Jinhyuk menempatkan tangan di lengannya

"Eum," Jinhyuk hanya mendengungkan nada yang tidak pasti, mengulum bibir selagi memikirkan jawaban

"Aku hanya sibuk dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas" Bibir Minkyu melepaskan tawa ringan karena ekspresi Jinhyuk

"Kau sibuk?" Tatapan Jinhyuk memiliki kesan dia adalah kakak yang kesal karena sang adik tidak mendengarkannya

"Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan seluruh tugas pada hari ini" Bantah Minkyu dengan gerakan menggeleng

"Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?" Jinhyuk melanjutkan tanya seperti saudara lebih tua yang merasa khawatir

"Jinhyuk, aku merasa baik" Minkyu tidak menerima timpalan lain dari sosok Jinhyuk yang bersikap diam.

Keriuhan dari ruangan besar yang tidak berjauhan dari posisi mereka menjelaskan alasan Jinhyuk menunjukkan sikap diam, ingin menghentikan langkah dan memastikan penampilannya satu kali lagi.

"Kau menakjubkan" Tidak peduli dia mengulangi puluhan kali, Minkyu bersungguh dengan apa yang dia katakan

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku perbaiki?" Jinhyuk mempertanyakan dengan kerutan tidak nyaman di wajahnya

"Aku akan perhatikan" Kedua sisi wajah Jinhyuk mendapat sentuhan dari tangan Minkyu yang membingkainya

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jinhyuk selagi Minkyu memperlihatkan sikap bahwa dia memperhatikan dengan serius

"Kau, sungguh menakjubkan" Minkyu menikmati ekspresi cemas Jinhyuk selagi dia menggantung perkataan

"Pujianmu," Jinhyuk memperlihatkan dirinya merasa terhibur dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Minkyu

"Aku, penampilanku?" Tidak rela, Minkyu melepaskan tangannya dari sisi wajah Jinhyuk selagi bertanya

"Kau baik, penampilanmu baik" Tangan Jinhyuk merapihkan bagian rambut Minkyu yang dia anggap berantakan

"Baik?" Pandangan Minkyu memperlihatkan tanya pada ungkapan sederhana yang diberikan oleh Jinhyuk

"Tampilanmu mengagumkan. Kau merasa senang?" Jinhyuk merasa tergelitik untuk mengatakannya, pun Minkyu membentuk senyum

"Iya" Minkyu ingin menemukan senyuman Jinhyuk dalam waktu yang lebih panjang, tapi senyum Jinhyuk terburu menghilang

"Aku sudah melihatnya" Kata Jinhyuk di waktu mereka memasuki ruangan yang penuh keriuhan dan kesan menyenangkan

"Seungwoo-Hyung?" Pertanyaan basi untuk memastikan, Minkyu mengarahkan tatapnya pada arah pandang Jinhyuk

"Iya, Seungwoo-Hyung sudah bahagia" Jinhyuk memalingkan pandangan dari pasangan yang berdiri dengan berdampingan, menautkan lengan dan melempar senyum pada satu sama lain

"Eum," Minkyu tidak meyakini apa balasan yang diperlukan oleh Jinhyuk, dia hanya mendengungkan nada canggung

"Pergi" Tangan Jinhyuk menyentuh lengan pakaian milik Minkyu tanpa meninggikan pandangannya

"Iya" Minkyu melepaskan tangan Jinhyuk dari lengan pakaian, menempat jemari Jinhyuk diantara jarinya

"Seungwoo-Hyung bahagia" Kepala Jinhyuk belum menghilangkan dua senyum yang dia anggap menyilaukan, bahkan meski dia memejam

"Ini adalah waktumu mencari kebahagiaan" Kata Minkyu, memikirkan perkataan Jinhyuk pada beberapa hari lalu

"Aku membutuhkan waktu" Tatapan Jinhyuk masih memperhatikan lantai yang dipijak dan gerak langkahnya

"Kau dapat menggunakan waktu, tapi jangan terlalu lamban. Hidupmu masih membutuhkan semangat darimu" Kata Minkyu

"Terima kasih" Jinhyuk berucap dengan suara yang tak mudah didengar, hanya menjadikan Minkyu sebagai pendengar

"Karena aku berdiam di sisimu" Kepala Minkyu melakukan gerakan seperti dia memahami maksud dari perkataan Jinhyuk

"Bukan. Terima kasih karena kau mengatakan hal baik padaku" Sorot Jinhyuk menunjukkan sikap tulus hati

"Tidak masalah, Jinhyuk" Minkyu tidak menyediakan jarak diantara jemarinya maupun jemari Jinhyuk.

Tatapan Minkyu hanya menemukan rambut rapih yang tidak henti diperhatikan oleh Jinhyuk saat mereka menemukan cermin, si lebih dewasa belum merasa bosan untuk merutuki dirinya yang ingin mengenakan pakaian formal dan merapihkan diri.

Minkyu tidak berusaha meninggalkan sisi Jinhyuk dan tidak merasa bosan untuk menautkan jemari, hingga Jinhyuk yang melepaskannya pada waktu dia hendak memasuki ruangan dan membalas tatapan Minkyu dengan ungkapan 'terima kasih'.

**~ (Chapter 6) End ~**

Tinggal dua bagian lagi, aku usahakan selesai di penghujung pekan ini kalau koneksi aku ngga bertingkah mengesalkan. Aku ngga tahu mau ngomong apa untuk bagian note, jadi makasih karena udah ngebaca sampe ini. Jangan lupa minum, sempetin istirahat, sama jaga kesehatan ya.


	7. Bagian 7

**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

**진혁아**

(Top! Minkyu x Bottom! Jinhyuk)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

Kotak susu yang berdiam di depan pintu apartemen milik Jinhyuk memiliki tampilan menyegarkan dan pandangannya tidak menemukan kotak susu yang dia biarkan di pintu apartemen milik Jinhyuk pada hari lalu, tidak pula catatan yang dia lekatkan di pintu.

Tidak mempedulikan perasaan kecewa karena tidak mendapati pesan membalas seperti hari-hari lalu, si pemilik marga Kim meraih kertas yang dia biarkan pada saku paling depan dari tas punggung sebelum dia lekatkan di bingkai pintu seperti hari lalu.

Bersikap peduli tidak peduli dengan dua teman yang mengikuti langkah, Minkyu membuka lemari penyimpanan dan menempatkan beberapa kantung makanan ringan di tempat yang mudah diraih . . .

"Kau memiliki perseteruan dengan kekasihmu?" Pertanyaan dari satu teman menghentikan gerakan Minkyu

"Kekasih?" Minkyu mengulangi apa yang dikatakan, bingung karena meyakini dia tidak memiliki kekasih

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengan Jinhyuk-Hyung" Teman lain meraih kantung makanan ringan

"Benar, kau tidak memberitahu kami" Teman pertama menimpali dengan ekspresi dia merasa terkhianati

"Tidak ada yang perlu diberitahu, tidak ada hubungan antara aku dan Jinhyuk" Kata Minkyu dengan sikap acuh

"Kau memusuhi Jinhyuk-Hyung?" Junghwan, teman pertama, membentuk kesimpulan yang entah darimana asalnya

"Kenapa dia meninggalkan susu dan catatan kalau dia memusuhi?" Wonjin, teman lain, bersuara dengan nada kesal

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan romantis seperti apa yang kalian pikir" Bantah Minkyu dengan sikap tenang

"Minkyu menghadapi perasaan tak berbalas?" Nada bicara Junghwan memiliki kesan mengesalkan bagi pendengar

"Berpura tidak tahu?" Tanya Wonjin seraya mencebik sebal pada Junghwan yang berada di sisi kirinya

"Kalian tahu aku menyukai Jinhyuk?" Pandangan Minkyu memperhatikan Junghwan maupun Wonjin

"Tidak sulit untuk mengetahui kau tertarik pada Jinhyuk-Hyung" Junghwan memiliki makanan ringan di mulutnya

"Kau memperhatikannya dengan istimewa, bukan perhatian adik pada kakak" Wonjin menolak untuk melirik Junghwan

"Aku?" Tidak menyadari dirinya memiliki rasa tertarik sedari lama, Minkyu menyuarakan rasa bingung.

Minkyu mengetahui dia dapat mengenali punggung Jinhyuk dan memudahkan senyum di wajahnya saat dia melihat Jinhyuk, tapi dia tidak memikirkan dia menyukai Jinhyuk sebelum beberapa pekan ini.

"Kau menunda tugas kelompok karena Jinhyuk-Hyung" Kata Junghwan, mengingat satu hal dari tiga bulan lalu

"Karena Jinhyuk-Hyung gagal dalam audisi di agensi" Tambah Wonjin seraya meraih botol minuman di meja

"Ah" Minkyu mengingat Jinhyuk menghubungi dia dengan sedih, namun dia tersenyum saat Minkyu menemuinya

"Kau tidak menghadiri pertemuan untuk merayakan hubungan kami" Junghwan mengingat absen lain dari Minkyu

"Jinhyuk-Hyung demam, merupakan hal penting" Wonjin mengibas tangan, tidak mempermasalahkan

"Minkyu meninggalkan kita pada bulan lalu" Telunjuk Junghwan mengarah pada Minkyu yang mendengarkan

"Tidak ingat kalau Jinhyuk-Hyung minum?" Daripada Minkyu, Wonjin menurunkan tangan Junghwan dengan kasar

"Kau sendiri melupakan aku, bodoh" Wonjin menunjukkan sikap kasar pada Junghwan bukanlah hal baru

"Aku hanya merasa pening karena aku meminum beberapa gelas" Elak Junghwan yang menerima decakan

"Bahkan Minkyu tidak lupa Jinhyuk-Hyung, meski dia tidak memiliki pertemuan" Tatapan Wonjin melurus

"Tidak perlu melibatkan namaku dalam perseteruan kalian" Minkyu membebaskan diri dari peran 'penonton'

"Kau dan Jinhyuk-Hyung memiliki perseteruan?" Junghwan mengembalikan topik pembahasan

"Bukan, dia hanya menginginkan waktu sendiri" Kepala Minkyu membantah pikiran dua temannya

"Tapi kau merasa khawatir pada Jinhyuk-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Wonjin mendapatkan angguk dari Minkyu

"Iya, Jinhyuk menjadi bodoh saat dia patah hati" Kata Minkyu selagi dia menghelakan nafas

"Kau tidak memanggilnya dengan imbuhan" Ucap Junghwan, menyadari bagaimana Minkyu memanggil Jinhyuk

"Aku memanggil Jinhyuk tanpa imbuhan, dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan" Bibir Minkyu mengulas senyuman

"Minkyu hanya tersenyum saat dia berpikir hal menyenangkan dengan Jinhyuk" Junghwan menunjuk sudut bibir dari si pemilik tempat

"Hal normal. Perasaan membuat seseorang melakukan tindakan yang dianggap tidak biasa atau bodoh" Wonjin membela

"Kenapa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang berlawanan denganku?" Tanya Junghwan, merajuk pada sang kekasih

"Kenapa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang mendukung perkataanmu?" Kening Wonjin memperlihatkan tanya

"Aku mencari materi" Tidak ingin menyaksikan pasangan kekasih berdebat, Minkyu mengundurkan diri.

Tidak memiliki ingin untuk memainkan ponsel dan tidak merasa terganggu dengan notifikasi senyap yang memenuhi ponsel, Minkyu menemukan satu pesan dengan mudah meskipun puluhan kegiatan dari ruang obrolan yang aktif tidak memudahkan dirinya.

Pesan 'aku sudah memiliki makan siang, terima kasih' dari Jinhyuk mendapatkan perhatian Minkyu, emotikon wajah tersenyum pada bagian akhir memberikan geli di sudut bibirnya hingga Minkyu hanya menatap ponselnya dengan perasaan ringan.

**~ (Chapter 7) End ~**

Jangan ditanya soal momen Wonjin sama Junghwan, aku sendiri ngga paham kenapa aku bikin mereka jadi pasangan di cerita ini. Kepikiran nyari temen buat Minkyu dari line 01, malah aku bablas buat ngejadiin mereka pacar rasa musuh.

Mari bersiap untuk berpisah dengan pairing Minkyu dan Jinhyuk-ah(nya) di bagian berikutnya, aku publish esok hari kalau tidak ada kendala.


	8. Bagian 8 (Final)

**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

**진혁아**

(Top! Minkyu x Bottom! Jinhyuk)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

Ponsel tidak disimpan di tangan Minkyu seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada puluhan menit lalu, tapi bibirnya masih memperlihatkan senyuman dan tidak meragu untuk membagikan dirinya merasa senang dengan pesan yang dia terima pada satu jam lalu.

Aroma daging panggang menimbulkan antusias saat Minkyu menyelesaikan kegiatan dan merasa kelaparan, tapi pemandangan Jinhyuk yang menyimpan makanan di mulut dengan pipi bulat merupakan alasan dia tersenyum geli dan merasa senang.

Jinhyuk memainkan ponsel selagi dia menggumamkan bahwa dia merasa kenyang dan menyenangi menu makan malam yang mereka habiskan, diberikan jawab dengan anggukan ringan dari Minkyu . . .

"Kau menunjukkan sikap diam" Jinhyuk memalingkan pandangannya pada Minkyu yang berada di bagian dekat jalanan

"Tidak" Irit dalam kata, tapi Minkyu memperhatikan Jinhyuk dan memberikan respon pada setiap perkataan Jinhyuk

"Tidak senang karena aku memintamu untuk menemani makan malam?" Pertanyaan Jinhyuk memberi ekspresi geli di wajah Minkyu

"Kau memiliki pikiran itu?" Heran dengan pemikiran Jinhyuk, Minkyu melontarkan tanya dengan sorot geli

"Um" Kepala Jinhyuk memperlihatkan angguk dan menimbulkan tawa ringan yang menunjukkan rasa geli

"Aku sungguh senang" Minkyu membenarkan letak topi milik Jinhyuk yang terusik dengan anggukan

"Lalu, kenapa kau menunjukkan sikap diam?" Tanya Jinhyuk yang tidak mempermasalahkan laku Minkyu

"Aku ingin memperhatikanmu, memastikan kau baik" Pandangan Minkyu memperhatikan pipi berisi Jinhyuk

"Karena kau meminta aku makan, aku menghabiskan makan dengan porsi besar" Jinhyuk menyadari pandangan Minkyu

"Bukan masalah" Minkyu merasa senang dengan ucapan Jinhyuk seperti dirinya memiliki peran bagi Jinhyuk

"Tidak lihat kalau wajahku menjadi lebar?" Kata Jinhyuk seraya mengarahkan tunjuk pada sisi wajahnya

"Heum. Kau menjadi menggemaskan" Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Minkyu menempatkan telunjuk di sisi wajah Jinhyuk

"Kau mengucapkan kata yang baik" Kaki Jinhyuk melakukan gerakan dengan lamban, melihat potret di ponsel

"Kau memiliki potretku" Komentar Minkyu selagi dia memperhatikan potret yang ditampilkan ponsel Jinhyuk

"Iya, aku tidak memiliki potret barumu dalam waktu yang lama" Kata Jinhyuk, menerima gerakan mengangguk.

Karena mereka adalah tetangga yang bersisian dan Jinhyuk menganggap Minkyu sebagai adik yang baik, mereka memiliki waktu dimana mereka berjalan untuk memuaskan keinginan Jinhyuk atau melepaskan suntuk Minkyu.

Hari ini merupakan waktu panjang dari terakhir kali mereka melakukannya, dimana Jinhyuk selesai menerima perawatan dari rumah sakit dan mengunjungi bukit untuk meneriakkan keluhannya.

"Tidak ingin mengambil potretmu denganku?" Tanya Minkyu yang membuat Jinhyuk menolehkan pandangan

"Dengan tampilanku?" Jinhyuk memberi tanya dengan sorotan tidak setuju dalam pandangannya

"Iya, dengan tampilanmu yang menggemaskan" Tidak hanya menempatkan telunjuk, Minkyu menekan pipi Jinhyuk

"Kau menyukai seseorang dan mempelajari kata manis?" Pertanyaan Jinhyuk dibalas dengan tawa ringan

"Heum" Minkyu hanya mendengung tidak pasti, menyentuh ponsel Jinhyuk dan membuka aplikasi kamera

"Kenapa kita harus memiliki potret?" Jinhyuk memberi tanya selagi dia melakukan pengaturan pada kamera

"Karena aku menyenangi momenku dengan Jinhyuk" Balas Minkyu, mengungkap alasan dengan sikap jujur

"Hei, kau menutupi wajahmu dengan masker" Keluh Jinhyuk saat dia memperhatikan potret yang dia ambil

"Tapi ekspresimu menarik, Jinhyuk" Minkyu menunjukkan dirinya terhibur dengan ekspresi Jinhyuk

"Kau membuatku terkejut dengan perkataanmu" Kata Jinhyuk, memiliki nada mengeluh dalam ucapnya

"Aku menyenangi momenku denganmu, aku ingin merekam seluruh momen" Nada bicara yang ringan, namun Minkyu bersungguh

"Kenapa aku?" Jinhyuk menyadari Minkyu menyukai dia dengan bersungguh, tidak lagi dapat mengelak

"Kenapa bukan kau?" Sorot dalam manik Minkyu memperlihatkan dia tidak memahami tanya dari Jinhyuk

"Aku, tidak tahu" Balas Jinhyuk dengan sikap tidak pasti, meluruskan tatapan pada tangga stasiun

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak membalas perasaanku" Kata Minkyu dengan nada ringan, tidak ingin memusingkan

"Kau tidak mengetahui kesulitan dari menyukai seseorang tanpa dibalas" Jinhyuk menoleh dengan sorot tidak senang

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki banyak kecemasan" Tidak mudah dilihat, tapi Minkyu memiliki tawa geli di balik masker

"Tidak suka kalau aku memiliki banyak kecemasan?" Pandangan Jinhyuk menemukan tatapan geli milik Minkyu

"Karena kau memiliki kecemasan, aku ingin mendengarkanmu dan melindungimu dengan baik" Minkyu menjawab

"Apa yang menarik?" Tanya Jinhyuk, belum memahami bagaimana Minkyu menyukai dirinya dengan serius

"Kau menarik" Tidak membutuhkan hitungan menit, Minkyu menyuarakan balasan untuk tanya Jinhyuk

"Hal menarik dariku?" Jinhyuk memperlihatkan tatapan tidak puas, sementara Minkyu mengulum senyum

"Aku, tidak tahu" Belum melupakan Jinhyuk dan balasnya dengan sikap tidak pasti, Minkyu meniru dan menatap jahil.

Kesal karena Minkyu menirukan nada bicara maupun gerakan tubuhnya, Jinhyuk menutupkan masker pada wajahnya dan menggerutu dengan suara yang tidak mudah didengar hingga Minkyu merasa gemas pada sang tetangga yang memiliki usia lima tahun di atasnya.

Pribadi ramah Jinhyuk menimbulkan perasaan nyaman pada Minkyu hingga mereka menjadi dekat, sisi rapuhnya memberi keinginan Minkyu melindungi dirinya, dan raut kesal miliknya begitu menggemas kan. Apapun dari Jinhyuk, merupakan hal menarik dalam pandangan Minkyu.

**. (Final Chapter) End .**

Begitu. Akhirnya, cerita ini selesai dan bagian terakhirnya berhasil aku publish setelah beberapa kendala yang menghalangi aku buat nge publish bagian terakhir ini.

Makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini, thanks to : dex, TaeTae-Track, dan adeynnnn.


End file.
